Powers: Different Can Be Deadly
by Indigostartherandomkitty
Summary: Iceshade, Snowmint, Whitespirit, Skyshatter, Birdsky, and Shiningsky. These six cats are best friends, and have everything they could want. However, they have a secret, one that could make them shunned by all, and their greatest, ever-constant fear is that someone will discover it.
1. Important Stuff and Prologue

_Main Characters:_

**Iceshade**: She is a pure white she-cat with a silver sheen to her coat as well as faded black patches scattered over it; she has ice blue eyes. She is a calculating cat, with a cold and icy demeanor. She is sharp to all and prefers her own company over anyone else's, except that of her friends. She is an excellent hunter and fighter, but her climbing skills are terrible. She is a good swimmer and of average speed. She likes the cold, her friends, storms, and the dawn. She dislikes toms, annoying cats, and disloyalty. Her favorite prey is fish. She was named Ice- because of her coat, eyes, and personality, and was given the second part –shade for her patches and closed-in attitude. Her mother is Mistyheart and her father is Thunderstorm. She is twenty nine moons.

**Snowmint**: She is a pure white she-cat with fresh, mint green eyes. She is a kind and caring cat, fiercely loyal to her Clan and protective of her friends and any kits. You mess with her friends, family, Clan, or any kits, you mess with her. She is a great hunter and a clever fighter, as well as being fast and a good climber, but absolutely detests water. She likes open space, kits, and flowers. She dislikes water, bullies, being helpless, and closed-in spaces. Her favorite prey is rabbit. She was given the prefix of Snow- for the color of her fur, and suffix –mint for the color of her eyes. She is Whitespirit's sister. Her mother is Winterpelt and her father is Lightningstorm. She is twenty seven moons old

**Skyshatter**: She is a light grey she-cat with white patches and fluffy fur, her eyes are pale blue. She is thoughtful and patient, always thinking through something before taking action. However, she can sometimes get rash and unpredictable, her emotions can be equally unpredictable at these times, such as when the ones she cares about are in danger. She is a good hunter but a terrible fighter. She can climb quite well and is very fast, but a very bad swimmer. She likes freedom, friendship, peace, and fun. She dislikes rude cats, mean cats, arrogant cats, and disloyal cats. Her favorite prey is dove. She was named Sky- for her fur and free spirit, but –shatter because of her unpredictable emotions. Her mother is Dawnstar and her father is Shatteredflash. She is twenty one moons old.

**Whitespirit**: She is a pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye. She is a cheerful and optimistic cat, barely ever being down. She is gentle and friendly, and hates the thought of hurting others. She has great faith in StarClan. Her fighting and hunting skills are dismal, and she is rather slow, but she is an excellent climber and a good swimmer. She likes anything and everything cheerful. She dislikes anything and everything upsetting. Her favorite prey is finch. She was named White- for her fur, and –spirit for her faith in StarClan. She is Snowmint's sister. She is a medicine cat. Her mother is Winterpelt and her father is Lightningstorm. She is twenty seven moons old.

**Birdsky**: She is a pale golden she-cat with white paws and sky blue eyes. She is quiet and compassionate. She is very smart, loyal, and is very gentle. She is good at hunting, fighting, swimming, climbing, _and_ running. She likes watching the sun rise and set, sitting alone for hours at a time thinking, and her friends. She dislikes loud noises, getting woken up in the middle of the night, and seeing her friends hurt. She was named Bird- for her pelt and –sky for her eyes. She is Shiningsky's sister. Her mother is Flaretail and her father is Mountainpeak. She is twelve moons old. She has a crush on Rubblepaw.

**Shiningsky**: She is a silver she-cat with black stripes on her tail and sky blue eyes. She is kind, skilled, brave, and loyal. She is also determined and stubborn. She is good at climbing, swimming, and running, and is a passable hunter and fighter. She likes watching the stars, racing, playing, climbing, and swimming. She dislikes sleeping in, being late, being taken from, and being left behind. Her favorite prey is hares and rabbits. She was named Shining- for her coat and –sky for her eyes. Her mother is Flaretail and her father is Mountainpeak. She is twelve moons old.

_The Clans:_

**CanyonClan**- they live in the rocky crags in the north of Clan territory. Their prey is typically hares, rabbits, and birds of prey. They are great jumpers and have excellent balance. They usually do not trust easily, however.

**Leader**: Dawnstar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Winterpelt  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Brindlecloud  
><strong>MCA<strong>: Whitespirit  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Shatteredflash<br>Lightningstorm  
>Thunderstorm<br>Stormflash  
>Flaretail<br>Mistyheart  
>Iceshade<br>Frostwing  
>Snowmint<br>Leafclaw  
>Skyshatter<br>Mountainpeak  
>Cloudflight<br>Birdsky  
>Shiningsky<p>

**Apprentices**:  
>Pigeonpaw<br>Rubblepaw  
>Cypresspaw<br>Shadepaw

**Queens & Kits**:  
>Whispershadow<br>(Copperkit  
>Eaglekit<br>Halfkit  
>Rustkit<br>Elmkit)

**Elders**:  
>Avalanchestorm<p>

**Mates**:  
>Dawnshattered<br>Winterlightning  
>Mistythunder<br>Whisperstorm  
>Flaremountain<p>

**ForestClan**- they live in the south forest. They usually eat mice, squirrels, and birds. They are excellent climbers and stalkers. They are protective and loyal cats.

**Leader**: Oakstar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Jayfall  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Mothtail  
><strong>MCA<strong>: Graypaw  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Ratmask<br>Berryflower  
>Leafstorm<br>Mysteryfang  
>Blossomshine<br>Whitefall  
>Blackleaf<br>Firestorm  
>Sparkfang<br>Nightfleck  
>Willowbranch<br>Hazelstorm

**Apprentices**:  
>Flamepaw<br>Stagpaw  
>Cedarpaw<br>Tigerpaw

**Queens & Kits**:  
>Nutflight<br>(Beechkit  
>Deerkit<br>Chestnutkit  
>Forestkit)<p>

**Elders**:  
>Coalfire<br>Rockflame  
>Stoneblaze<p>

**Mates**:  
>Nutfire<br>Nightoak  
>Whitemystery<br>Berryrat

**RippleClan**- they live in the west, in a mixture of forest, marsh, and moor. They typically eat fish and voles. They are great swimmers and are resistant to the cold, with their thick coats. They are kind and peaceful cats.

**Leader**: Rosestar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Newstorm  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Willowwing  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Silverspots<br>Perchcloud  
>Leafstream<br>Snowfall  
>Bluetail<br>Riversplash  
>Poolripple<br>Pondwater  
>Piketail<br>Lilyflower  
>Shellwhisper<br>Duskflash  
>Dewstorm<p>

**Apprentices**:  
>Dawnpaw<br>Rapidpaw  
>Mudpaw<br>Petalpaw  
>Oakpaw<p>

**Queens & Kits**:  
>Rainpetal<br>(Splashkit  
>Cloudkit)<p>

**Elders**:  
>None<p>

**Mates**:  
>Rosenewt<br>Raindusk  
>Shellpike<br>Snowriver  
>Lilydew<p>

**MoorClan**- they live in the eastern moors. Their prey is rabbits and sometimes birds. They are very fast and great at staying hidden, as well as being small. They are nervous cats, but are very fierce when roused.

**Leader**: Sunstar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Larkheart  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Sandstep  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Lionrunner<br>Rabbitstream  
>Frozenflare<br>Dawnstorm  
>Shadowwhisker<br>Brindlewind  
>Harepelt<br>Buzzardclaw  
>Grassfur<br>Windheart  
>Breezetail<p>

**Apprentices**:  
>Bluepaw<br>Runningpaw  
>Copperpaw<p>

**Queens & Kits**:  
>Adderstrike<br>(Littlekit  
>Waspkit)<p>

**Elders**:  
>Snakestorm<br>Fangflash

Mates:  
>Adderfrozen<br>Brindleshadow  
>Windhare<p>

_Prologue:_

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed, rain pouring through a hole in the roof of a cave. Above the shrieking wind and crashing storm, however, there were yowls and screeches coming from a hole in the wall.

Inside the hole were two she-cats: a silvery grey and white one and a calico and white one. The calico was murmuring soothing words to the other, who was writhing and screeching, obviously in terrible pain.

Suddenly the silvery grey one let out a much louder scream and a silvery white kit with faint black patches fell onto the feathers of which her nest was made. Right after which a white kit.

The she-cat fell limp, exhausted, perhaps, because of the stress and pain. The calico licked the kits all over, making sure they warmed up and breathed.

"Both she-kits!" She announced once she was done and nudged the kits towards their mother's belly.

The exhausted mother curled around her kits, looking down at them. They were so perfect, so beautiful. She felt contented, peaceful, at the thought that her own daughters were right next to her.

Suddenly, as she was looking at the silvery white kit, there seemed to be ice spreading across her pelt. But when she blinked, it was gone. Mistyheart dismissed it as imagination caused by weariness and let her head drop, asleep within moments.

…..

A pure white she-cat was in the same hole that the silvery grey she-cat gave birth in two moons ago. She, herself, was also having kits.

The she-cat, Winterpelt, the CanyonClan deputy, was being helped by the same cat that helped Mistyheart: Brindlecloud, medicine cat of CanyonClan.

She was going through the same things as Mistyheart, writhing and crying out, lashing out and screeching; basically just being in pain.

Eventually she gave birth to two pure white she-kits. Brindlecloud left to tell the good news and Winterpelt curled around her daughters.

She looked down at them, purring, and the younger one vanished, but only for a split second. A small bit of wintergreen sprouted by the older one, then disappeared.

The pure white deputy blinked several times, thinking she must be seeing things. Giving a slight shrug, she rested her head on her paws and fell asleep.

…..

A fluffy grey and white she-cat (none other than Dawnstar, the leader of CanyonClan, herself) was in her den, thrashing around. She was giving birth, like her warrior, eight moons ago, and deputy, six moons ago.

Brindlecloud was there, but so was the younger of Winterpelt's kits, Whitepaw. Brindlecloud whispered to Whitepaw, who shot out of the den, returning minutes later with herbs.

The calico and white medicine cat had Dawnstar eat some kinds of leaves ( which tasted bitter, by the way). Soon Dawnstar gave birth to an exact look-a-like of herself.

Brindlecloud and Whitepaw left, leaving Dawnstar to rest. The leader curled around her kit, looking down at her. Momentarily she saw what looked like feathers sticking out of her daughter's back, but then it was gone.

Dawnstar dismissed it, believing her exhaustion to be causing her to hallucinate, and fell asleep quickly.

…..

A pale golden and ginger she-cat was in the nursery, giving birth like the others (it was nine moons after Dawnstar gave birth).

Brindlecloud and the newly named Whitespirit were working hard. It was a tough birth. The she-cat nearly died, but gave birth to four kits, two stillborn toms and two she-kits.

Brindlecloud took the kits away to bury and Whitespirit broke the news to the Clan.

Flaretail, the she-cat, curled around her kits, looking down at them. The older one seemed to be glowing and the younger one's legs were moving so fast they blurred, but only for a second.

Flaretail sighed and wrapped her tail around her kits.

_I must be going crazy._

**Did you find the prologue boring? I did. Sorry if you did, but it was necessary.**

**Dawnstar plushie if you review!**

_**Until next time,**_

_**Indy.**_


	2. Iceshade

_**I would like to say I'm sorry for the 57 day wait. I was busy with Christmas stuff, then my birthday was on New Year's Day, as well as Swirled Hearts' (more commonly known as SwirllightValeClan) birthday two days before, plus our birthday party and some church stuff (and I suck at introducing characters); plus I was sick. And then there's school, but I was really just lazy. Again, sorry. Ah well, on to the reviews!**_

_**AND HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (I changed my penname for the holiday **__**)**_

**Heart Shaped Leaves: Thanks **** *tosses you a Dawnstar plushie***

**Mossfeather of ThunderClan: That long-ish review made me feel awesome *happy smile* Yeah, I feel bad for Flaretail too, but it was necessary. Hmm, I would join MossClan but I probably would never go on. Anyway, here is a Dawnstar plushie! *tosses you said plushie***

**Galaxy-hearts: Aww thanks *hands DS plushie***

**Swirled Hearts: THOU SHALT NEVAH GET A PLUSHIE! Nah, jk, here you go *gives Dawnstar plushie***

**Amberfoot7(guest): Thanks. Said kit is Shiningsky; by the way, could you please refrain from text speech? It gives me a headache *tosses Dawnstar plushie***

**Guest: Hmmm. I see what you mean. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll see if I can change it once I stop being so lazy *gives you a Dawnstar plushie***

**Leefpool: Here's some stuff to apologize for the long wait *tosses her a bar of chocolate and a Dawnstar plushie***

_**When I started writing this I was going to use a different writing style only now I don't want to but I'm too lazy to rewrite it. So you will have this chapter with "I" and the rest with normal "Iceshade, Skyshatter, etc." Probably. I might continue in this style.**_

…**-~-Chapter One-~-…**

I slowly made my way through the rocky territory of my home, searching. I stopped as I heard a scuffling coming from a group of boulders to the left. Changing direction, I stealthily crept toward the noise.

When I got close, a mere two fox-lengths, I paused and scented the air. _Hare_, I thought. _That'll be good to bring back to Whispershadow and her kits._

I waited, and waited, and waited, my pelt getting speckled with the light snowflakes that were falling. Eventually, just when the light was fading, the hare hopped out of its burrow, believing the area to be deserted.

It didn't have a chance to savor the fresh air, however, because I lunged and grabbed it between my two forepaws. It struggled, but I quickly bit down on its neck, ending its struggles.

The journey back to the cave was uneventful- unless you count seeing an eagle's nest eventful- which irked me. The most exciting thing that happened around here was the birth of kits, and ceremonies.

Oh, and the secret my friends and I shared. Almost forgot that.

As I half-carried, half-dragged the hare into the cavern we called camp, I was greeted by my sister and her apprentice, Frostwing and Shadepaw.

"Hi, Iceshade!" Frostwing exclaimed cheerfully- ever the happy, optimistic one. My polar opposite. How in the name of StarClan did we end up being sisters?

"Hi," I said unenthusiastically, swishing my tail through the air.

"Guess what?" Frostwing said, almost bouncing up and down.

I sighed. "What?" I asked to calm her down.

"Cloudflight has started mooning over Skyshatter!" She said, then bounced away, Shadepaw following her.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He had been mooning over my best friend for over a moon, and Frostwing had only just noticed?

With a sigh, I grabbed the hare again and started dragging it to the nursery cave. I dropped it just outside and stuck my head in. "Whispermoon? I brought you and your kits a hare," I said, my voice as chilly as usual.

Without even waiting for an answer, I pulled away and padded over to my friends, snatching a bat from the fresh-kill pile as I did so. Birdsky and Shiningsky were busy play-fighting, Skyshatter was calmly eating a dove, and Snowmint and Whitespirit were chatting.

"Hi, Iceshade!" Snowmint said, noticing me. I nodded to her, sitting down and starting to eat my bat. Snowmint shuddered as she watched me eat.

"I don't know how you can stand those things." She said. I paused, then tossed one of the wings at her.

She squealed like a kit and hid behind her sister while the rest of us erupted in laughter- well, except for me. I just started chuckling.

She all scowled at us, and the smile melted off my face as I remembered something. I gestured to all of them to lean in, and when they did, I started whispering….

**AHAHAHAHAHA! RANDOM EXTREMELY UNEXCITING CLIFFHANGER! Eh, whatever**

**See you later,**

**~Indy**


End file.
